


Nothing Left to Lose

by untapdtreasure



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untapdtreasure/pseuds/untapdtreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She gripped him tighter than she'd ever dared hope he would allow her to. Their bodies were shuddering and shaking as they held onto each other tight. The world had ended, and they'd finally begun to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the music challenge on Nine Lives. The song that I chose as my inspiration is With or Without You by U2. I hope you all enjoy this.

Daryl's breathing was erratic. The escape from Terminus had been grueling; gunfire at every turn and so much blood. Her face had been like a beacon of hope. He’d seen her just as she stood up amongst the walkers; alive and beautiful.

He reached for her just this side of danger and pulled her close. He buried his face in her neck as tears slipped down his face. He had nothing left to lose. He whispered, "I thought I'd lost you, that I'd never see you again."

She gripped him tighter than she'd ever dared hope he would allow her to. Their bodies were shuddering and shaking as they held onto each other tight. The world had ended, and they'd finally begun to live. 

Her face pressed against the side of his head. She whispered, "Nine lives, remember?" Her hands slid up his back, gripping his shoulders tighter as he tried to pull back. "Not yet," she pleaded.

He pulled back anyway. He then moved his mouth to hers. The kiss was rough and awkward and perfect. He laid his head against her forehead. "We can do better than that." His voice was trembling.

Her hands moved slowly from his back to his chest. She nodded slowly. "Practice makes perfect, or so I've been told."

She lifted herself up on her tiptoes and pressed her mouth tenderly to his. It seemed to quiet the shuddering for both of them. It barely lasted ten seconds, but it was the most blissful ten seconds she'd had in a long time.

They looked into each other’s eyes and then smiled sheepishly as they both looked away. It was only then that they noticed the others watching them.

"Hell," Daryl growled. "Can't we get any privacy?" He slung his arm around Carol's shoulders and steered her as the rest of the group parted to let them walk through the middle of them.

"Bout time," Glenn said, clapping Daryl on the back. "Thought we might have to lock the pair of you up somewhere with some booze to get the ball rolling." He winked at Carol. "Seriously, I'm happy for you guys."


End file.
